Learning About You
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Sequel to Health Lesson. Not only does Mikan get to know the Male Reproductive System. She gets to know more about Natsume, he's very forceful and needs to get what he wants.


L**E**A**R**N**I**N**G** A**B**O**U**T** Y**O**U  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
S**E**Q**U**E**L **T**O **H**E**A**L**T**H **L**E**S**S**O**N  
**

"Okay class, just a week before school ends. This means we'll have just enough time to work on the Male Reproductive System. You'll have the same partners as before. I thought you all did so well with the ones you choose." Serina said smiling.

Hearing this Mikan got out of usual position and shot a smile of her own to Natsume. It will be his turn to go through what he put her through. And frankly, Natsume looked over at her with a smirk like smile, he was looking forward to it and so wasn't she.

Once Mikan had learned about the project she was all for it. Though there was one draw back. She knew NOTHING about the Male Reproductive System. She knew it wasn't at all as complex as the females', but she still didn't understand it! She needed help to learn it, and fast. She had her options, and all of them came at a price, especially when you had an agreement with the Ice Queen a.k.a Mikan's best friend a.k.a Hotaru Imai.

"Please Hotaru I REALLY need your help! Don't you have some sort of invention that can instill this kind of knowledge into my brain for at LEAST a few hours. Just a few hours I don't even need it to be the whole day!" she had to resort to pleading with her, the things she wouldn't do for Natsume. -Sigh.-

Hotaru scoffed. "What makes you think that even if I did that I'd let you use it?"

Mikan quickly responded as if she knew she was going to say or she knew her well enough that she practiced on what she would say. "Because I'm your best friend! And despite the blackmail you have on me. I have some of my own. Li~ke you having a crush on a certain blond who may~...have a slight crush back." she taunted.

Hotaru's eye twitched slightly and a very small blush no one would have noticed unless you got really close (in which you'd die) to her. "Fine." she said agreeing. Mikan blinked. She thought she'd have to blackmail her with the tape of when they were younger and entered that dance competition and play it on the last day of school assembly. This works much better though.

"Thank you, thank you, Thank You Hotaru!" Mikan yelled happily, hugging her friend. Hotaru grunted not liking that she was being the one blackmailed.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Mikan knocked on Natsume's door just as she had came back from Hotaru's lab, having to engrave information about the Penis and Scrotum to the Testis and...well you get the idea, into her mind was a little much. Mikan knocked on his door once again after him not have answering. Mikan blinked why wasn't he answering? Surely he was here.

Mikan laid her hand on the doorknob, and she twisted it, it had come open easily. Mikan peered inside the dark room. "Hello? Hello~" she called out hoping for an answer. She walked inside till she reached what she thought was the middle of the room.

Then there was a click from behind her and the lights came on. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" She blushed as she looked to where the voice had came. There was Natsume clad in only his jeans that were unbuttoned. He had a towel in one hand drying his hair, apparently, he had just came out of the shower.

"I did knock, but there was no answer." she explained still trying to hold back a blush. Natsume scoffed. "So you figured you'd just walk right in?" he asked throwing his towel over his shoulder back into the bathroom. He knew the answer was obvious.

"Ah~ well...yes." Mikan said getting more and more embarrassed. Natsume sighed then shrugged, "I guess it's fine. It's also a great time to start working on our project that we need to get done." Natsume walked over to couch and so did Mikan. He opened a book that was on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What do you think should be the starter paragraph?" He asked turning over to Mikan she shrugged. "I don't know what we should start with but..." Mikan turned to look at him "I know how we can practice what we know."

Mikan pushed Natsume on the couch. "It's now my turn to teach you about your Reproductive System." Mikan's hand traveled down his well chiseled chest down his stomach to where his length is in his pants. He hissed has her hand stopped stopped right where it was. Mikan pouted. "You're hard already?"

Natsume smirked. "All because of you." Mikan's cheeks puffed out like they usually did when she was mad. "I wanted to make it harden in my hand while stroking you hard, cum dripping out while you groan. Then stick it in my mouth sucking you hard until you climax, I wouldn't let a bit of you go to waist." hearing it from her made Natsume groan. If she were to actually do it...he wouldn't survive long. "No matter though. I can work with what I am given."

Mikan sat on his stomach taking off her shirt showing her light blue bra. Natsume's hands reached behind her before she could and unclasped it throwing it somewhere. Before Mikan could do anymore or say anything, Natsume groped her breasts and fiddled with the nipples. Natsume slowly sat up and Mikan slid down to his groin. They both groaned from the friction.

Natsume kissed the top of her neck and kept moving downward to her chest where he was now sucking and licking her nipples. Mikan's head was thrown back and moaning out his name. He switched breasts giving them the same treatment. Then before Mikan lost herself, she slowly settled him back onto the couch where he stopped all his actions. His hands never left her breast though.

"I-I need to give you the same treatment as you did me a few days ago while working on the Female Reproduction System. So I need you just to lay back relax while I give you all the info on how things work." She said while working on the hem of his pants to get them down.

Natsume growled. "I don't need to be told how things work I just want the action." He tried to pull Mikan back on him so that he could go back to what he was going before, but Mikan was set on what she was doing more. She finally was able to get his pants down leaving him in his boxers, she could see the bulge being held back, he heart raced and her common sense went down the drain because soon got rid of those too. His length sprung free, pre-cum already dripping off the edge as if anticipating what she was going to do next.

"First is first and first ore the Testicles otherwise known as testes they produce the sperm that fertilizes the female egg." she said he hand lightly gripping the sac before laying a kiss on it. Natsume groaned at the tension. "The epididymis next to the testes transports the sperm-containing fluid called semen. The epididymis is a set of coiled tubes that connects to the vas deferens. The epididymis and the testicles hang in a pouch-like structure outside the pelvis called the scrotum."

"Oh! And did you know the scrotum changes size to maintain the right temperature for the sperm which need to be kept cooler than body temperature to produce them. This happens without you ever having to think about it." Mikan smiled looking up to him. "There is also the urethra which is a channel that carries the semen to the outside of the body through the penis."

Speaking of penises, Natsume's twitched showing that it needed to be tended to. Mikan ignored it thinking in her head that it'll get it's chance. Then her mind clicked, talking inwardly to a penis is really not going to help any. She shook it off, though she could feel herself getting wetter. Her small hands held the shaft and kissed the tip, making it twitch again.

"The penis is actually made up of two parts the shaft which is the main part of the penis and the glans is the head or tip. They always differentiate in size. But compared to what people think it doesn't matter how big they are. Like you said with my vagina, the inside chances lengths, which means it accompanies the size of the penis so you get pleasure out of it no matter how big or small. Also each time a guy ejaculates, it can contain up to 500 million sperm."

Natsume twitched. "Finished?" he couldn't help but to ask. Then before Mikan could speak he was the one on top of her. He ended up tearing her skirt and undies off. Mikan gasped. He kissed down her stomach to her labia. He legs now of his shoulders as he tongue thrust into her, Mikan threw her head back and groaned. He flicked the clit, making her squirm.

"N-Natsume. I'm su-supposed to be the one in control." Natsume stopped and looked up to her before crawling on top of her again. Mikan gulped. "Oh really?" he asked. Mikan nodded. "Then you better stop informing and start doing." He flipped them back over so now Mikan was on his waist either leg on either side of him. Mikan blushed.

She moved down till she could feel him against her and they both groaned. Mikan slightly lifted up as he positioned himself right under her before she eased herself onto him slowly. She moved her hips thrusting herself onto him before coming back up and easing back down, again slowly.

Natsume grunted grabbing her hips ready to slam her back down on him but she stayed settled where she was. The corner of Mikan's lips curved up. She slowly moving her body down to meet his chest and her hands on his shoulders so that she was laying on top of him.

"Going to slow for you Natsume?" she asked seduction laced through ever one of her words. "Yes!" he hissed out at her. Mikan giggled "You're to impatient Natsume. Just enjoy it." Her lips met his and his hands moved to the back of her head crushing her lips farther onto his.

His tongue savagely explored hers, sexual hunger evident in him. His left hand traveled down her back to mid-back covering every curve of her body. He wanted more. He NEEDED more. If only she would let him flip her over and fuck her senseless then he'd truly be satisfied. But no. She just kept slowly easing down on him till it drove him nuts and he ended up doing against against his thoughts and flipped them over again.

Mikan on her back couldn't do anything as he held her hips thrust into her. Mikan's moaned groaned louder and louder and the more she did the faster he went. Mikan's words turned into nothing comprehensible. Mikan panted perspiration slipping off bother of them. A not coiled into her stomach. He hands gasped the back of the couch and the cushion under her.

Mikan groaned loudly climaxing at the same time as Natsume. They both stayed still panting, trying to shake off the after shock. Natsume pulled out of her collapsing on what little room the couch still had. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. They bother figured they'd take a nap before thinking of going another round.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Hotaru knelt outside the door evilly chuckling as she pointed a minicam through the keyhole of the door. Oh she was going to be rich! Rich she tells ya! Mikan thinks she could blackmail the blackmailing queen? Ha! Now this was going on Youtube damn it!

Someone cleared their throat from behind her. Hotaru looked up ready to yell at them, but stopped as soon as she saw who it was. Ruka Nogi. Hotaru inwardly laughed nervously as he tapped his foot on the floor with his arms crossed. Ruka pointed down the hall to another door. Hotaru's head dropped as she got up and walled down the hall Ruka following her.

* * *

_The poll is going to be RESET PLEASE VOTE! It was highly requested and if you mixed things up in the poll don't worry others did too._ _Oh and, Hehe, my sister got a video chat request and accepted it, it was a guy who was crying asking her if three inches hard was small. The next day at school we got a crayons for a project in class and I looked at one and measured it, it was three inches, we looked at the crayon __then each other __and burst out laughing our asses off._ _It was Wo~W_


End file.
